memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Haroun al-Rashid
Haroun ibn Ahmad ibn Suleiman Abdurrahman al-Rashid, commonly known as Haroun al-Rashid (Arabic: هارون الرشيد ''', sometimes transliterated as '''Haroun el-Rashid), was a mid-22nd century Human politician who served as the first popularly-elected President of the United Federation of Planets. His home country was Sudan, and he was of Nubian ethnicity. Biography Interior Minister of the United Earth Al-Rashid served in United Earth Prime Minister Nathan Samuels' government as Interior Minister in 2155, and was one of United Earth's key representatives at the negotiations in San Francisco to establish the Coalition of Planets. Interior Minister al-Rashid was later present at the signing of the Coalition Compact. ( ) As a member of the Cabinet, Minister al-Rashid was present at the crucial meeting that led to Prime Minister Samuels terminating the ''NX''-class project in favor of increased production of older ships during the Earth-Romulan War. ( |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}}) Minister al-Rashid was one of the signatories of the Articles of the Federation at the Candlestick Auditorium in San Francisco on 12 August 2161, which officially established the United Federation of Planets. ( |To Brave the Storm}}) Federation Council In that year, al-Rashid was elected as United Earth's first representative on the Council of the United Federation of Planets. In 2164, the Federation Council had decided to establish the office of Federation President as a popularly-elected head of state and government with a four-year term. That year, Councillor al-Rashid ran for president on a platform aligned with the Federalist movement, and strongly supported the admission of the United Rigel Worlds and Colonies to the Federation as a new Member State. His chief rival was Planetarist-aligned candidate and fellow Federation Councillor Anlenthoris "Thoris" ch'Vhendreni of the Andorian Empire. Councillor Thoris initially posed a significant threat to al-Rashid's campaign; in July, however, Thoris publicly revealed that several key campaign advisers had, unbeknownst to him, been agents of the First Families of Rigel and that he had allowed them to persuade him to manipulate Planetarist sympathizers in violation of his own conscience. Councillor Thoris withdrew from the race, and Councillor al-Rashid received significant support as a result. He was elected president in October 2164, taking office at the start of 2165. ( ) President of the United Federation of Planets Early in his first term, President al-Rashid faced a constitutional crisis when loyalists to the old Vulcan High Command, acting under orders from former Administrator V'Las, replaced the Kir'Shara with a forgery in an attempt to discredit the Syrannite movement and the Vulcan and Federation governments. In May 2165, President al-Rashid ordered Starfleet Admiral Jonathan Archer to proceed to Vulcan aboard the to give testimony to the Vulcan High Council about his role in the Vulcan Reformation crisis of 2154. This led to a series of events resulting in V'Las being publicly identified with the fraud and as the leader of an armed wing of former Vulcan Defense Force officers opposed to the government of Vulcan First Minister Kuvak. When V'Las's loyalists began a series of terrorist attacks, President al-Rashid resisted calls for a greater Federation Starfleet presence on the planet. Eventually, V'Las and his loyalists were driven out of the system, though they remained a threat. In March of 2165, President al-Rashid also authorized Starfleet Command to form an expeditionary task force of ships drawn from both the UESPA and Andorian Guard divisions, led by the , to travel beyond Federation space to confront the hostile technology network known as the Ware. The task force's orders were to ascertain the Ware's origins and effects on exploited civilizations, and to dismantle the Ware network if possible. ( ) Early in his first term, President al-Rashid operated out of the Federation Executive Building in Paris, as had Council President Thomas Vanderbilt before him. ( ) During his tenure in office, the Palais de la Concorde was built. ( ) Later in his administration, President al-Rashid had a number of historically significant debates in the Palais's Federation Council Chambers with Councillor Avaranthi sh'Rothress of Andor dealing with the proper qualifications and procedures for potential Member States seeking to join the Federation. ( ) In the late 24th century, one of the president's private shuttles was named in his honor. ( ) :Haroun al-Rashid was first established as an early Federation president in the . He first appeared as a character in the . His full name was first established in the . Appendices Connections Appearances * }} 2156 * |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}} 2161 * |To Brave the Storm}} 2164 * 2165 * * (mentioned only) 2380 * (mentioned only) }} Category:Humans Category:Humans (22nd century) Category:Political leaders Category:Federation Councillors Category:Federation Presidents